Days in hell
by Skovko
Summary: Dean's away for a UK tour and his sister Penelope is staying in his house. A visit from two men who's not with WWE on the tour was the last thing she expected. Now she can only hope to make it through the week alive while they do whatever they want to her.
1. Day 1

Penelope smiled at the sound of her brother Dean's voice. He and a bunch of other WWE superstars were on a UK tour. He had promised to call her as soon as they had landed safely and he hadn't been lying. The second he was out of the airport, he was on the phone with her.

"Relax, I haven't burned down the house yet," she laughed.  
"I can't help it. You're my baby sister. I'm supposed to worry about you," he said.

She had been living with him the past month. She had broken up with her boyfriend of five years because he wanted her to find another job. A job where she didn't have to travel as much as she did. When she refused, he had asked her to choose between him and the job. She had kept the job.

"Remember to enjoy your vacation. It sucks that you got a week off while I'm away," he said.  
"Wouldn't have mattered with all your traveling," she said.  
"True," he said. "So squirrels?"  
"Yep, boss gave the green light," she said.

She worked for Animal Planet. The documentaries she was part of making had her travel all over the world. Her next project was a documentary about squirrels.

"I can't figure out if it sounds cute or boring," he chuckled.  
"Some people actually find squirrels interesting," she said.  
"I'm gonna go with cute then since that's the answer that won't make you cut me in my sleep," he joked.

She looked up at the sound of the door bell. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"Someone's at the door," she said.  
"Go open then," he laughed. "I'll hang up. I'll call you everyday. Several times a day."  
"Timezones," she reminded him.  
"Yeah yeah, I know," he said. "Bye sis."

"Bye bro," she said.

She kept her phone in her hand while walking down to open the front door. She didn't even get a chance to see who it was. The blow came so fast and knocked her out completely. When she came to again, she found herself on Dean's bed, looking at two faces she knew from tv. They worked with him and were some of the few people not on the UK tour.

"Randy? Bray?" She asked confused.  
"Hi beautiful," Bray grinned.  
"What's going on?" She asked.

She tried to sit up but found her arms tied down. They were stretched to the sides and rope ran from her wrists and down to the bed legs. First now did she realize she was naked. She started screaming, only to have Bray scream along with her until he started laughing.

"No one can hear you," he said.

She looked at Randy that twirled her phone around in his hand. His eyes were cold and he didn't blink once when he suddenly smashed her phone down on the near by dresser, completely shattering it.

"We can't have brother dearest call you," he said.  
"Or you trying to call someone," Bray said.  
"What is this about?" She asked.  
"Sex," Randy answered. "Rough sex unless you're willing to play nice."  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

The two men looked at each other and started laughing. She knew she was in no position to threaten them but she had to try.

"Dean's gonna fucking kill you!" She yelled.  
"He'll never know," Bray said.  
"But speaking of," Randy smirked. "He's been showing us all pictures of you and telling us how you live with him these days. He's showing you around like a fucking prize cow at the market. And we decided to buy what he's selling. Granted, he doesn't know and he never will but it's still his fault. He should have kept his gorgeous little sister a secret."  
"And fucking you on his bed just makes it that much more fun," Bray said.

Randy moved over to the bed while opening his jeans. She screamed again and kicked her legs like crazy. She heard him laugh as he grabbed her legs with ease and moved in between them. He reached a hand down to pull his dick out. He pushed into her without warning, smiling evilly as she cried out in pain. He held still, cradled her head in his arm and leaned down to her ear.

"I'll give you a second to adjust. I'm not a monster," he said. "However, I will be a monster and I will hurt you if you don't shut the fuck up and play nice. Stop screaming, stop crying and fucking moan for me, cunt."  
"Please," she whispered.  
"Yeah, I'll take begging too," he pulled half way out and snapped forward again. "You feel so fucking good, Penelope. I knew Dean was hiding a grade A pussy in his home, just waiting for someone to come claim it."  
"Hurry up! I want my turn too," Bray said.  
"Relax," Randy grinned at his friend. "We got all week."


	2. Day 2

It had only been a day and she was already sore as hell. Randy and Bray were two men with a high appetite for sex and an even higher appetite for power. They got both by being in the house with her.

They hadn't kept her tied in bed for long but that didn't mean she got any chance of getting away. They had come prepared. They had a chain around her neck, chained to one of the bed legs, forcing her to sleep on the floor like a dog while they slept in Dean's bed. Her hands had been tied behind her back all night to make sure she wouldn't somehow get her hands on any kind of weapon.

Her entire body screamed in pain when they finally got out of bed, untied her hands, unlocked the chain in the end that was connected with the bed and dragged her around the house to wherever they wanted her. She was being treated worse than any animal. It was like she was the scum of the earth in their eyes.

She tried her hardest to play nice. Lie still and not say a word. She had quickly learned that none of them were above hitting her either when she opened her mouth. The tears she couldn't stop but she killed most of her sounds.

"Morning boner," Bray sat down on a kitchen chair and yanked her close by the chain. "You're gonna take care of it, beautiful."

He forced her down on him, pushing her back painfully into the edge of the kitchen table while Randy was busy making a pot of coffee next to them as if it was perfectly normal. Bray held on to her hips, raising her up and down as much as he could.

"Come on. Be a good girl and move on your own," he said.  
"Don't worry, we'll tame her in no time," Randy said.  
"Fuck!" Bray hissed. "Oh well, I just came. Next time, right?"

He chuckled and winked at her. She looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with any of them. He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"You and Dean got the same eyes. There's so much fire and ice in them at the same time," he said. "You're more blonde than him though. Do you bleach your hair?"  
"No," she whispered.  
"Natural blonde?" He chuckled. "You know what they say. Blondes have more fun."  
"We're proving that right," Randy laughed. "Are you done with her?"

Bray pushed her away from his lap and into Randy's waiting arms. Randy spun her around and slammed her head down on the kitchen table. She got dizzy and would have fallen down on the floor if he hadn't kept her bent over the table. Two seconds later she felt him force himself inside her again. She could hardly think. Her head was aching and she felt nauseous.

"Fucking grade A pussy!" Randy kept a hand firmly on her neck. "I told you, Bray. Didn't I tell you?"  
"You told me," Bray said.  
"I'm gonna fucking miss this pussy when the week's over," Randy said.  
"Better take enough to last you a lifetime then," Bray chuckled.  
"I'm planning to," Randy laughed.


	3. Day 3

On the third day she felt like she could hardly stand anymore. Not that they asked her to often. Only when they wanted to move her from room to room. Other than that she spent most of the time on her back, her stomach, her side or her knees. However they wanted her.

She was hurting all over and a quick look down herself showed how her white skin was in different shades of yellow, green, blue, purple and black. Even though she didn't fight back, they still beat her. She did everything they wanted. She was a good girl. She played along. She had even stopped crying. She never said no or asked for anything. Yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

"On the bed, beautiful," Bray said.

He pulled her up to sit on the bed. It almost hurt more with his fake smiles and cute nickname than Randy's cruel words. At least Randy was straight forward and she knew he meant business. With Bray it all seemed so fake.

"Time to play," Randy smirked.

He moved towards her with starter cables in his hands. Bray grabbed an item that resembled a car battery but she knew it wasn't. Dean had taught her about cars. Whatever it was, it looked a lot like it but wasn't quite.

"Penelope, we would like blowjobs," Randy started. "We know you've been kind of dull and not giving us anything to worry about but somehow I just can't trust you won't sink your teeth into my dick if you're given the chance."

Bray grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back while Randy attached the starter cables to her nipples. They pinched a bit but nothing compared to the pain her entire body was already in. And she had knowledge in this. A car battery wouldn't electrocute her as many people seemed to think. It had to be a scare tactic although she knew it wasn't a car battery. It was something else. Something homemade. Yet she chose to push that thought away and count on it being a scare tactic.

"So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna ask for a blowjob and you're gonna answer," Randy stared at her. "Are you gonna give me a blowjob without biting?"

Against her better judgement she chose to answer back for the first time in three days.

"Why don't you try it and find out? I dare you!" She growled.  
"Wrong answer," he said.

He turned on the object and she screamed in pain. Whatever that was, that sure wasn't a car battery. Her nipples felt like being fried even though it only lasted for a second. He removed the started cables but instead ran one of them down her stomach towards her crotch.

"How about I try them on a more sentitive spot?" He touched her clit. "Or are you gonna give me a different answer?"  
"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'll suck your dick. I won't bite. I promise."  
"And you'll swallow my cum?" He continued.  
"Yes!" She cried.  
"And say thank you afterwards?" Bray chuckled in her ear.  
"Yes! Anything you want!" She almost yelled.

Randy leaned back up with the starter cables in his hands and nodded at Bray. Bray yanked her around so she was facing him instead.

"On your knees, beautiful," he said.

She moved up on her knees as fast as the pain allowed her. He grabbed her hair and moved her head towards his dick. The tears she had been able to hold back came again as she started sucking his dick.

"That's it, beautiful," he moaned. "Make me feel good. Like the good girl I know you are."

She wanted to gag but didn't make a sound. Instead she sucked faster and harder, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

"Mmm, someone's eager," he moaned.

He held her head still as he came, feeling how she swallowed around his dick. He pulled out of her mouth and tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes.

"What do you say?" He asked.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"Good girl," he grinned. "Now give Randy the same treatment."

It was humiliating but she turned around on the bed where Randy stood waiting on the other side. She did the same to him, sucking hard and fast, swallowing and thanking him. She laid down on her side, watching them watching her.

"What?" Randy barked. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"  
"I bet she wishes her brother was here right now," Bray chuckled.  
"Oh Penelope," Randy grabbed her jaw. "Keep dreaming, little girl. Dream about your big, bad brother coming to your rescue. Guess what, cunt. He's never gonna know who was here. We're gonna fucking kill you before he returns. You hear me? When he comes home Sunday night, you're fucking dead!"


	4. Day 4

"Come here, piggy!" Randy taunted.

He yanked on the chain while she tried crawling towards him.

"Here, piggy, piggy piggy!" He taunted again. "Crawl faster, cunt! Or I'll stomp your kneecaps in so you won't be able to crawl at all!"

He was on the couch with Dean's laptop on the table in front of him. It had been unlocked and opened the day they burst into the house and he had used it to keep track of any WWE related news everyday. While she continued to crawl towards him, he turned his focus to the computer and typed in an address. Just as he hit enter, Bray shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.  
"Just checking the news," Randy answered.  
"You want avocado on the side?" Bray asked.  
"No, I don't eat that green shit," Randy laughed.

Bray was making dinner and apparently wanted to know what Randy wanted. She had reached him, knowing she would be given him a blowjob or getting raped in a minute. She looked at the computer screen and her eyes fell on a picture of Dean and Seth and the headline for the article.

 **"Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins sent home early from the UK tour."**

She didn't care why. All that mattered was that her brother was on his way. Randy and Bray couldn't find out or she would be dead in a minute. Being raped seemed way better than being killed. Randy still had his head turned. Bray was still shouting out different ingredients. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain, as she grabbed the laptop fast and smashed the screen down on the corner of the table.

"What the fuck?" Randy yelled.  
"What's going on?" Bray came running in. "What the hell? Why is the laptop broken?"  
"She fucking broke it!" Randy yelled.

He yanked her up by the chain, smirking as she struggled to breathe. He moved around the couch, bent her over the back of it and slammed into her as hard as he could. He wrapped the chain around his hand a couple of times to make sure he wouldn't let go.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to pull here but nothing goes unpunished, cunt! Nothing!" He sneered.

It felt like he was splitting her in two with how violent he raped her. Bray grinned and moved in front of the couch. He put one leg up on it, grabbed her hair and managed to get his dick in her mouth. It felt like they were playing tug of war with her. Bray yanking her hair, Randy yanking the chain, both of them having their dicks inside her one way or another.

And through it all, only one thought was in her mind. Dean was on his way home. She didn't know when he had left. It could have been an hour ago or early that morning. It didn't matter. He was on his way. He would be home soon. All she had to do was survive until then. Dean was coming.


	5. From day 5 to day 6

She wasn't even surprised any longer how creative Randy and Bray were. Randy had found a bench in the garden. A simple long seat without any back or arm rests. He had pulled it inside on the afternoon of the fifth day, made her kneel and pulled her over it enough for her head to dangle free and then tied her arms to the legs of it. There was no escape.

They sat on a chair each in front of the bench. That way they could put their feet up on it if they wanted to. Her head was hanging in between them and they would constantly push her with their feet. Push and kick with their boots on. Not hard kicks but it still hurt and it was humiliating.

"I'm getting bored," Randy pushed her head with his foot again. "Maybe we should try fucking her ass instead. See how the cunt likes it."

Bray got up and walked out in the kitchen. Seconds later he came back with a grin on his face and a bottle of olive oil in his hands.

"Lube?" He asked.  
"Yeah, let's make her slippery as fuck," Randy laughed.

She raised her head, trying to see what Bray was holding. A kick from Randy made her drop that idea.

"What did I say, Penelope? What did I fucking say?" Another kick. "You lie still, you don't talk and you don't move or there will be consequences. If you as much as blink, I'll kick your head off."

She didn't doubt him. He was one sadistic motherfucker.

"Fucking fill her ass with oil. See if we can make it burn," he said.

As Bray moved towards her, she caught the faint sound of a car door being shut. None of the men seemed to hear it but they hadn't been waiting for it either.

"Dean," she whispered.

She turned her head as Randy once again raised his foot. It was like it all went in slow motion as she watched it come closer. She knew there was gonna be a lot of force behind this kick and it was aiming straight at her temple. She didn't feel the blow. Everything just went dark as his foot connected with her head.

* * *

"She's waking up," Dean's voice seemed far away. "Nurse! Get a nurse in here! She's waking up!"

At first the light was hurting her eyes. She couldn't make out anything but the light. The next thing was the feeling of someone squeezing her hand.

"Come on, Pen, look at me," Dean begged. "Penelope Ambrose, you look at me right fucking now!"

The light started to take form. Lamps and a ceiling. She turned her head and stared into her brother's eyes.

"There you are," he sighed in relief. "I was so scared."

He leaned over her to hug her but quickly let go when she whimpered in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," he smiled and pushed some of her hair away from her face. "But pain's good. It means you still feel your body and that it's working."  
"What happened? I mean, I remember. I just don't know what happened after you came home," she said.  
"What do you think happened? I beat the living crap out of them," he said.  
"You took out both of them?" She asked.  
"No, Seth was there too. When I couldn't get a hold of you for days, I knew something was wrong. You would never turn your phone off like that. Even if it was broken, you'd find a way to let me know. So I made a minor scene at work," he said.  
"Minor?" She asked.  
"Fine, I fucking blew up in front of my bosses until they told me I was off the tour. Seth was sent home too since we're tagging," he answered.  
"Where is he now?" She asked.  
"At home. We spent half the night cleaning. I... ehm..." He cleared his throat. "I couldn't clean the places with your blood. He did that."

She could see he struggled so hard keeping his tears from falling.

"So I've been out for an entire day?" She asked.  
"They gave you a sedative so they could check you over completely. You slept through the entire day and night," he answered.  
"I'm sorry you had to come home and see me like that," she said.

She started crying at the thought of him coming home to that scene. The way she had been tied to that bench, naked and unconscious.

"Hey, that you're not allowed to cry about," he brought her hand to his lips. "Anything else but that. I kicked the shit out of them and then called the police. You can cry about everything that went down and you're gonna tell the police everything they did to you. I hope one day you'll be able to tell me too."

She nodded through her tears and managed to put on a little, brave smile.

"I need to call my boss. We're leaving Monday and I don't think I can go like this," she said.  
"I took care of everything. You got a month off. The squirrels will still be there," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"I got a month off too so I can take care of you. They're gonna make it into a storyline that we were sent home because I got injured over seas. Seth is gonna stay the rest of the week and help out if that's alright with you," he said.  
"I'm alright with that," she nodded again. "Can I go home? Please, take me home."  
"I'll talk to the nurse," he said. "Why the fuck hasn't anyone shown up yet? I called them several minutes ago."

He walked out of the room and almost dragged a nurse back in there five minutes later. The nurse checked her over and then allowed her to go home. Seth seemed a bit nervous when they returned. The washing machine was running and he smiled at her. Dean helped her into her own room with Seth following. She looked at the bed sheets. White with bluebells.

"You changed the sheets?" She asked.  
"Your room looked untouched but I couldn't be sure so I changed both yours and Dean's," Seth answered.  
"Thank you," she said. "They never were in here though which somehow makes it easier for me to actually be here. Dean, I'm sorry but your bed..."  
"I know," he hugged her as lightly as he could. "And I'm sorry. Get some rest. Call if you need anything. We're gonna get you through this. Those assholes are in police custody and will never hurt you again. While you rest, I'll call the police station and set up a meeting so you can tell them what happened. My lawyer is also waiting my call. I got it all covered."  
"They were gonna kill me," she looked at him. "They were gonna stay all week and kill me before you came home so I would never be able to tell on them."

Dean clenched his fists, wanting to beat up Randy and Bray all over.

"But you're gonna!" He growled. "You're gonna tell on them and make sure they'll be the new hot asses in jail."  
"I am," she assured him. "And I'm gonna find some mean motherfucker in the same prison as they'll end up in and send him every detail about the case. No one likes a rapist."  
"Their asses are gonna be split," Seth chuckled.  
"Hopefully," she said.  
"Rightfully so," Dean added. "Now rest, sis."


End file.
